<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You always taste like coffee by katta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703461">You always taste like coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katta/pseuds/katta'>katta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, First Meetings, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, Most of them at least, No Volleyball, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Miya Atsumu, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Top Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katta/pseuds/katta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama needed a job, so when Hinata manages to get him one in a coffee shop he doesn't protest, despite not having tasted coffee in more than ten years. He thought that that would maintain like that, but after a handsome stranger walks into the shop, he decides that maybe coffee is not so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries but I promise it's better than it sounds (I think)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The one with the cute stranger.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I didn't know this was a rare ship until I looked into the tags for it and I can't help to say that I am shook! I really thought this ship had more content but there's so little of it and I'm sad.<br/>Two years ago I went into the Haikyuu tag and the first fics I found were of this ship, so for me it was 'popular' until now, that I faced the cruel reality.<br/>so I remembered some time ago I read 'You write what you want to read' and I said, well, damn it all, I'll write one hundred fics of this ship if I have to, but there's no way in hell I'm just gonna stand and watch it go down and dissapear in time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To put it in simple words, Kageyama didn’t know shit about coffee. But he needed a job, and Hinata had recommended him in this coffee shop, and they had been nice enough to accept him despite knowing that he had never worked on anything else before.</p>
<p> “Don’t worry too much Kageyama! None of us was born knowing all these recipes,” Sugawara was something like the manager of the place, the boy didn’t understand quite well when Hinata explained and he wasn’t going to ask now. The grey haired guy was very sweet and gentle, it made Kageyama a little more relaxed. “But with time I’m pretty sure you’ll make it. You can ask me, Hinata or Tsukishima anything!” Sugawara finished as he gave him a pale pink apron with a little tag with his name.</p>
<p> “Why do you have to include me among the options?” Tsukishima asked annoyed as he tied his own apron. The older boy proceeded to explain why and make him remember how difficult were his first days, and all the mistakes he had made. The blonde huffed embarrassed. The taller boy walked out the changing room leaving only Kageyama and Sugawara.</p>
<p> “Um, Kageyama...can I ask you something?” Sugawara scratched his cheek. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to though! Don’t feel obligated to do so!” He added flustered. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, but he had an idea of what was probably about.</p>
<p> “Sure.” The black haired boy fidgeted with one of the apron’s strings absently.</p>
<p> “What...happened in your wrists?” Kageyama was used to the question, everywhere he went people would look at the bandages around them and ask him why did he had them, some others were more straight forward and directly ask if he was a cutter. He wasn’t, the bandages weren’t there to cover cuts, they were there to prevent him to do something.</p>
<p> “I have a nervous tic? You could call it that, I think, sometimes when things happen, I start to scratch my wrists and before I notice they’re bleeding, bandages are there to prevent me from doing so, it doesn’t always work though, but it stops me most times.” Kageyama answered with a relaxed expression, it wasn’t something to worry over, or that’s what he had always thought. Sugawara gave him a soft yet concerned smile.</p>
<p> “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always count with me.” The older boy’s tone was gentle and soft. “Now let’s go! Tsukishima can get very mean with the clients when he gets stressed.” Sugawara’s words made Kageyama realize the little big detail of this job, you had to deal with people, it was perfect for Hinata of course, but not for him. And just as if his coworker could read his thoughts he added: “And don’t worry too much about talking, the only ones who are very good at it are Hinata and Nishinoya.”</p>
<p> “Nishinoya?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, maybe Hinata mentioned sometime, but he couldn’t quite remember who exactly was that person.</p>
<p> “Oh right! I didn’t mention him to you, he isn’t working today, but you’ll meet him tomorrow,” Sugawara chuckled cheerfully. “He is pretty much like Hinata so I’m sure you’ll get along.” Kageyama differed, it took him a while to stand Hinata on the first place, years to become his best friend. They walked towards the front of the shop.</p>
<p> “Ohh! Kageyama! Pink really suits you despite having such a sour face!” Hinata teased once Kageyama crossed the door that led to the shop. Tsukishima snorted and the black haired boy flushed with a frown.</p>
<p> “Shut it!” Kageyama yelled. Sugawara giggled. After that the eldest boy turned around the ‘close’ sign to show ‘open’. The first clients were mainly office workers, having in mind that it was 7 in the morning it was expected, so most orders were pretty easy to make.</p>
<p> Kageyama relaxed once he noticed that he didn’t have to interact that much with anybody else, and if it happened Hinata was there to save the day. It was later, around 9 when a voice made him almost drop a cup he was making.</p>
<p> “Tobio-chan? Is that you?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes, he knew that voice way too well, he turned around slowly, hoping that he was mistaken, but once he saw the man on the other side of the counter, he wanted to disappear. There he was, Oikawa Tooru, perfect hair, beautiful brown eyes covered by a pair of glasses.</p>
<p> “Oikawa-san...” Oikawa’s face turned immediately into an amused expression. They had been on the same school, Kageyama was always following the older one like a puppy, until for some reason no one understood, even Oikawa, he stopped.</p>
<p>The reason was simple really, Kageyama had found out he had a big ass crush on Oikawa and decided to ‘erase’ it by walking away, it was just too scary to keep going with that relationship and being pushed away, he didn't want to face rejection. That’s when his scratching tic began.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time...” Kageyama avoided the other’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Of course it has! I’m surprised you even remember me, after just throwing me away out of the blue!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t throw you away...”</p>
<p>“yes, you did!... And I missed you a lot y’know?” The mellowness in his tone made the younger boy blush.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry...” His hand tried to scratch his arm, only to be stopped by his bandages. Oikawa noticed them, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Tobio-chan what happene-” “Trashykawa! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” Behind the handsome boy appeared another man, Kageyama also recognized him right away, Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s best friend since the black haired boy knew them.</p>
<p>“Kageyama?! It has been ages since I last saw you!” His mood seemed to change right away upon seeing the blue eyed boy. “How have you been? Do you work here now?” They chatted for a few moments with the usual questions you do when you meet with someone after a long time.</p>
<p>“Why do you get to chat with him and I don’t?!” Oikawa whined after being pushed aside. “Shit! We’re late Iwa-chan! Let’s go!” The taller boy said after a few moments. “And before we leave, Tobio-chan, give your number! I don’t wanna lose you again.” Oikawa winked at him with a smile.</p>
<p>After complying to the older boy and typing his number on the other’s phone the pair left the shop.</p>
<p>“Uhhh Kageyama-kun was that a boyfriend I hadn’t heard about?” Hinata raised his eyebrows at him playfully, the other boy blushed at the comment and proceeded to insult his friend, Tsukishima just putted on his headphones seeing that there were no more clients and the noise his coworkers were making was not a pleasant thing to hear.</p>
<p>His shift ended at 1 PM. It hadn’t been bad Kageyama decided, despite running into his old crush, but maybe that was just a one time thing so nothing to worry about. He walked slowly to his apartment, it wasn’t exactly close but it wasn’t that far either, about a 30 minute walk, his classes started at 4 so he had a lot of time still.</p>
<p>When he opened the door Hoshiumi was sprawled over the couch, bags under his eyes, some books and a notebook over the little table. “Welcome home...How did it go?” The white haired boy greeted exhausted. Hoshiumi was a scholarship athlete, he was in the college volleyball team, the boy was excellent at it, but when it came to studies he barely had one functioning brain cell.</p>
<p>“Good. Are you okay?” Kageyama headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The two of them had been living together for a year now, everything started because the younger boy needed a place near college and Hoshiumi needed a roommate to pay the rent, and Kageyama had no problem with it, since his parents were paying for it and they seemed to be okay with the prize.</p>
<p>“No! I am not okay! How am I suppose to know what a logarithm is?!” Sadly Kageyama wasn’t the best to help, just as Hoshiumi only was good at volleyball, the younger boy was only good at arts, so he only could offer to make a cup of tea and wish him good luck before leaving again.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p> Sugawara had told him that his shift started at 2 PM on Tuesdays, so there he was, but this time he didn’t found Hinata or Tsukishima, he found a short guy, with a very loud voice, and a tall guy with long hair and a little beard.</p>
<p> “You must be Kageyama! Nice to meet you! I’m Nishinoya Yu and this guy is Azumane Asahi!” Nishinoya greeted with a big smile, Kageyama then noticed that indeed, just as Sugawara had told him, Nishinoya was pretty much like Hinata, but it felt good to have that kind of energy around, to be honest it would be weird not to have it.</p>
<p> Kageyama took a like to Azumane as he noticed he was pretty quiet and relaxed, though very shy and coy despite his looks.</p>
<p> “Do you cut yourself or something like that?” Was one of the first questions Nishinoya asked him. There was no judgement in his words, it was like when a kid asked something.</p>
<p> “Nishinoya! You don’t go and ask people that! Oh my god!” Azumane was flustered as he positioned himself between the shorter boy and Kageyama. “Please don’t mind him Kageyama! He can be very blunt sometimes, so if you don’t want to answer please don’t!” concern was all over his face, though the blue eyed teen didn’t really seem bothered.</p>
<p> “Don’t worry Azumane-san, it doesn’t bother me, really.” Kageyama proceeded to give Nishinoya the same answer he had given Sugawara the day before. The other two boys seemed to be a little relieved to hear the answer, the rest of the shift went pretty ‘normal’, Nishinoya doing all kind of questions to Kageyama and ending up inviting him to a volleyball match, something that the younger boy didn’t see coming.</p>
<p> Kageyama had been a good player since he had memory, but when it came to decide what he wanted to do with his life, he chose art, many people had told him he was wasting his shot, but he was never one to really worry about what other people would say about it.</p>
<p> When he got home Hoshiumi was sleeping hugging a volleyball on the couch, Kageyama huffed as he covered him with a soft blanket, it made him remember those days when he would do the same. Hinata still did it too, volleyball idiots were meant to attract each other probably, he thought.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p> Days passed quickly, Kageyama got used to his new routine easily, he met a girl who also worked there though they didn’t match on many shifts, Yachi, she had been afraid of him at first, but eventually got along pretty well, a lot of Hinata’s help was required though.</p>
<p> “Kageyama~, your boyfriend seems to be late today, you happen to know why?” Hinata asked with a mocking tone, referring to Oikawa, the boy had been coming on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays at the same hour, maybe he did the same other days of the week but at least those days matched with Kageyama’s shift.</p>
<p> “Shut up, you idiot! He’s not my boyfriend!” The taller boy blushed slightly, looking at his phone to see if Oikawa had sent a message or something. The two of them had been talking ever since the day the older boy had asked for his number, though Kageyama didn’t talk much, but the other didn’t seem to be bothered by it.</p>
<p> “What are you looking at Tobio-chan? Were you worried for me?” Oikawa was leaning beside him looking at Kageyama’s cellphone, that was showing specifically the chat between the two of them. The younger one flinched at the sudden closeness, he didn’t even hear him coming.</p>
<p> “Oikawa-san! You shouldn’t be standing on this side of the counter!” Kageyama flushed, trying to get away from the touch. After that Oikawa said something about getting into a little accident with a bike and that that was why he was late. But as soon as he got there he was leaving, not before saying a few flirty comments to Kageyama, making him flustered again and again.</p>
<p> “He sure likes you a lot, not a lot of people could find your face attractive.” Hinata giggled once the handsome boy was out of the shop, but a hand came to squeeze his head painfully. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You’re super cute and handsome! Let me go!” The boy squeaked.</p>
<p> “Though there’s no way a guy like that could like me.” Kageyama whispered low enough to make sure that Hinata couldn’t hear him.</p>
<p> “By the way Kageyama, I have a favor to ask you,” The ginger said as he prepared a cappuccino. The other boy looked at him waiting for him to continue. “Could you take my shift tomorrow? I’ll take one of yours in exchange! But I really need to...do something...And I have been waiting for it for a long time! So please...!” Hinata was using puppy eyes against him. Kageyama squinted his eyes at him, sighing after a while.</p>
<p> “Fine. But you gotta tell me what is this thing that’s so important you need to ditch work.” The shorter boy jumped in excitement, going to brutally hug Kageyama, the two of them falling to the floor, scaring a girl who was waiting for her coffee. Sugawara came from god-knows-where and scolded them for doing so.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p> The shift Kageyama had to take for Hinata was on Friday afternoon, it was a pretty busy hour so he would make sure his friend payed him for this. He was working along with Tsukishima and Nishinoya, it was a weird combination but somehow it worked between the three of them.</p>
<p>After a while Kageyama was in charge of receiving the orders on the cash register, the worst part was over at least, so the line was only made of three people. After attending two of them the third one came into his vision.</p>
<p>“You aren’t Shouyou-kun.” A guy with dyed blonde hair stood in front of him, bored eyes and a half smile. Kageyama took a few seconds before noticing he had been staring, mesmerized by the handsome face that was looking at him.</p>
<p>“You don’t say.” Kageyama frowned, he didn’t expect his words to come out so sarcastic but it was too late to regret now, maybe hanging around Tsukishima had affected him.</p>
<p>“Mm? Someone’s in a bad mood.” The guy chuckled lightly, and it<em> did not</em> cause a tickling feeling inside Kageyama.</p>
<p>“I am not in a-” “Tobio-kun? Is that your name?” The boy interrupted with an amused smile as he squinted his eyes to read the name tag on the apron. The blue eyed boy wasn’t used to hear his name even from his closest friends, but he found that it sounded pretty good in the stranger’s lips, so he nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s the first time I see you, there’s no way I’d forget such a cute face like yours,” Kageyama blushed at the comment. “why are you here instead of Shouyou-kun? I’m not complaining though.” The blonde asked, there wasn’t anyone else on the line luckily.</p>
<p>“He had an issue today, so he couldn’t come. What are you going to have?” The black haired boy changed the subject bluntly, trying to find a way to get rid of the butterflies tormenting his insides.</p>
<p>“Actually I don’t know,” He answered with an innocent smile. “Shouyou-kun always chooses for me.” The man giggled, Kageyama wasn’t amused though. “Why don’t you choose for me Tobio-kun?” The blue eyed boy grimaced, he was the worst coffee drinker ever, meaning that despite working on a coffee shop, he hadn’t tried a sip of the beverage since he was like five, it was bitter and gross.</p>
<p>“I don’t...I mean...I don’t know much about coffee...so I don’t think I can do that...” Kageyama was embarrassed for a reason he didn’t quite understand, maybe the irony of the situation. The guy in front of him snorted, and Kageyama swore he heard Tsukishima snicker from behind him.</p>
<p>“Then choose one you’d like to try, I’ll have two of those.” This time the smile he gave Kageyama was soft and sweet, making the black haired boy’s heart do <em>the thing. </em>“Large size both.”</p>
<p>“You want the two of them with your name?” Kageyama grabbed two large cups and a marker, writing the usual ‘Have a great day!’ on both of them.</p>
<p>“Only in one of them, the other one it’s for 'Tobio-kun'.” A sassy grin was thrown his way. “My name is Miya Atsumu, but you can call me whatever you want.” Miya winked at him playfully, once again making Kageyama’s face turn a beautiful crimson tone.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I really don't know how college work on other countries, so the system I used was the one from where I live, meaning that you can choose your schedule, subjects and teacher).<br/>I tried my best guys, so I really hope you liked it, and if you did I'd really appreciate some support, I have a lot planned for this story and I want to know what you think about it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The one with the improvised date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't expect this to get so well received, so thank you so much guys!<br/>I didn't want to think about drink names, so I used Starbucks ones, many people know them and it's easy to look information about them, so please bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama passed the order to Tsukishima who was in charge of making the beverages for now, he looked at the cups and threw a mocking smile to the black haired boy who just scowled at him before turning to Miya again.</p><p>“What did you order?” The blonde was leaning on the counter now, smirk never leaving his face even for a second, just as his eyes would never dart from Kageyama, following his every movement.</p><p>“You’ll see when you taste it.” The reality was that Kageyama just didn’t want to say, he based his decision on the customer’s most bought drink, frapuccino, and from what he knew it was a pretty sweet option, maybe he was playing it safe, but it was better than choosing something the other one wouldn’t like.</p><p>“I can’t wait,” The blonde said amused. “Will you drink it with me?” The question made Kageyama frown slightly.</p><p>“I’m working.” The boy answered plainly, his head tilting slightly to the side. Miya pouted at him. Nishinoya raised his head from his phone, he had been sitting behind the counter for a while now, doing absolutely nothing.</p><p>“Take a break for now Kageyama, I can take care of that! You always do more than any of us anyway.” The shorter boy chuckled as he got up from his seat. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the comment.</p><p>“Then is that a yes?” Miya said with a smug smile. Kageyama was suddenly robbed of his apron and pushed aside.</p><p>“Okay... but I haven’t had coffee since I was like five, so I’ll probably won’t like it.” The black haired boy frowned, afraid of disappointing the older guy. But despite what Kageyama thought Miya giggled in response, making his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“I can’t believe you work on a coffee shop and don’t like coffee,” The older boy smiled. “And also since it’s been so long it’s practically your first time! I’m very honored to be the one with who you’re having your first time.” The words made Kageyama blush softly. The blonde was smirking as he sat down on one of the shop’s couches, inviting the other to do the same beside him.</p><p>“I’m not going to take your freaking drinks to your table so you better don’t even think on sitting down!” Tsukishima scowled from behind the counter, startling Kageyama.</p><p>“Don’t be so mean Kei-kun.” Miya beamed, only to be retorted with a deathly glare. “Sorry...” The black haired boy walked towards the counter.</p><p>The way the boy had addressed Tsukishima made Kageyama wonder if this kind of treatment had been received by his coworkers, a need to scratch his right wrist weighed down on him suddenly, but nothing he couldn’t handle.</p><p>“Here.” The tall boy who was giving him the two drinks. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima, as if that would give him the answer he wanted. “W-what? You look creepy, stop it.” The blonde had a disgusted expression on his face.</p><p>Kageyama grabbed the cold drinks. He was glad the place was kinda warm. But then the nervousness came back, the realization that he was about to have <em>coffee</em> with a guy he just met a few minutes ago.</p><p>He awkwardly placed both cups on the table, sitting the farthest place from Miya the couch could allow. The older boy raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by the other’s behavior. “What is it Tobio-kun? I don’t bite, y’know? ...Unless you want me to.” Miya said with a playful wink, causing blush go all the way up to Kageyama’s neck.</p><p>“I don’t...I know you don’t...bite...I just didn’t...” The shorter boy started to rub his wrists, he didn’t know what to answer, he had never been the best at social interactions. Miya chuckled lightly, finding the uneasiness on the other boy endearing. “I’m sorry.” Kageyama added pouting.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, it’s normal to be nervous around someone you don’t know,” Miya reassured him with a gentle smile. “I’ll show you I’m a good guy while we drink whatever it is you order for us.” The older boy grabbed the cup, reading the name that was written in it, a pout forming in his lips. “You’re so cold Tobio-kun!” He signaled the letters on the cup that read ‘Miya Atsumu’.</p><p>“What were you expecting?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “You said that that was your name.”</p><p>“Yeah! But still I was hoping for something a little more warm!” Miya whined dramatically, Kageyama frowned in confusion.</p><p>“You should’ve told me then that you wanted a warm drink!” The dyed blonde snorted, once again making the younger boy confused, even more as he heard Tsukishima snickering from the counter.</p><p>“It’s not that, don’t worry about it. You’re so cute, Tobio-kun.” Miya giggled, amusement clear on his face, the compliment causing a light pink go to paint the other’s cheeks, but his frown never leaving his features.</p><p>Kageyama chose to not answer anything else. Instead he brought the cold cup towards him, a little disgust showed in his face as he remembered that sip from years ago.</p><p>“Ready to see what you have been missing your whole life?” Miya wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Unless you chose something bad, that is.” Kageyama’s stomach dropped, wondering if playing it safe had been a good choice.</p><p>The younger boy gulped, he wasn’t afraid or the beverage or something, he was afraid of disappointing the guy he just met, for some reason he couldn’t quite explain. He brought the straw to his lips, feeling the other’s eyes fixed on him, his skin felt as if it was burning.</p><p>As the liquid went into his mouth he noticed two things. 1)It was not disgusting at all, and 2)He should’ve drank it slowly.</p><p>Kageyama grimaced as the painful sensation in his head, Miya snorted. “I hope that was from the cold and not from the flavour itself.” The dyed blonde proceeded to sip into his own cup. “For a moment there I really thought you were a little more bold or badass, but you went and choose a frapuccino,” The older boy had an entertained smirk on his lips. “Turns out you’re a goody-two-shoes.” He sipped at the beverage once again, eyes never leaving blue ones.</p><p>“Come again?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes, to be honest he didn’t know the meaning of those words, but they didn’t exactly sound like a compliment, he started to scratch his wrist lightly, doing his best to not break the bandages.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad,” Miya sent him a soft smile, smoothly covering one of Kageyama’s hand with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away. That small gesture made the younger boy separate his hands to prevent any harm to himself. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>After that the blonde guided the conversation towards a different subject, and that way Kageyama found out different things about Miya, he was 20, one year older than him, he was studying medical technology, he also liked volleyball (which reinforced his theory on volleyball idiots), and the most important one, he <em>loved </em>coffee.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t understand why though, sure, it was okay but it wasn’t something to <em>love. </em>But well, he wasn’t exactly one to talk, not many people found peace in breaking their own skin either, each one with their own addiction, the younger boy thought.</p><p>Another thing he noticed was that Miya talked a lot, it didn’t bother him at all, but at some point it became too much information for Kageyama to remember, so he tried to retain the most important parts, he had learnt to do it with Hinata, but it was a difficult task for the younger boy, who was mesmerized by the other’s eyes and lips.</p><p>“Fuck. I didn’t see the hour, gotta go!” Miya was looking at his phone frowning. Then his eyes went back to Kageyama, a childish pout on his lips. “Sorry Tobio-kun, next time I’ll pick something!” He grabbed his bag and the two empty cups.</p><p>Kageyama’s was a little dissapointed but he also felt bad for having a ‘date’ in middle of work, so he decided he had no right to be even more greedy in that moment. “Okay...Do you want me to...walk you to the door or something like that?” The boy didn’t know what to do exactly.</p><p>“I’d love to, the more time I can spend with you, the better the day gets.” Miya said with a relaxed expression, unaware of the mess he was making of Kageyama’s heart. They both walked towards the door. Once hey were standing outside with the street lights and noises surrounding them, Miya turned to the shorter boy. “Thank you for bearing with me, Tobio-kun.” The dyed blonde sighed.</p><p>Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. “I didn’t see it as ‘bearing’ really,” He frowned as he looked for the words. “I enjoyed talking with you, if anything I was...<em>worried </em>that you might dislike that I don’t speak much.” Many people tended to think he wasn’t paying attention or didn’t care due to that, which sometimes was actually true, but not in this case at least.</p><p>Miya sighed again, but this time it was a relieved one. “Ahhh....so that was it haha...I thought you didn’t really want to be with me.” The older one chuckled nervously, surprising Kageyama, he never suspected the blonde was flustered or anything, Miya had hidden it too well. “Then, can I come see you on Monday?” The smirk and bored eyes were back.</p><p>“S-sure...” Kageyama didn’t expect the question, his eyes opening in surprise. “But it would have to be in the morning, don’t you have classes?” He added, proud of remembering that part of the conversation.</p><p>“Tobio-kun...where there’s a will there’s a way.” Miya answered with a dead serious expression. Kageyama was doing his best at not laughing, such a dramatic phrase for something so simple. “Can’t wait til Monday,” The blonde had his playful expression on again. “See ya.”</p><p>And just like that he was gone, Kageyama was a little dumbfounded, it all seemed surreal. But before he could keep on thinking about the reasons of why it was all a fantasy Tsukishima yelled at him. “Kageyama! If you don’t come in in 5 seconds I swear I’ll tell Sugawara-san to fire your lazy ass!” The ravenette knew that he wouldn’t do it, but complied anyways.</p><p>“Kageyama~ didn’t know you were such a flirt, I’m surprised.” Nishinoya wiggled his eyebrows, an amused smirk on his lips. Kageyama blushed as he cleaned the counter.</p><p>“I’m not like tha-” “I thought he liked shouyou, he always comes see him, but he never did that with him.” Interrupted the shorter one, chuckling. Kageyama felt a little relief, one of his doubts being answered. “By the way Kageyama, why didn’t he come?” Nishinoya changed the subject suddenly.</p><p>“Hinata? He told me he had a date, though he didn’t say with who.” The ravenette replied calmly, glad to feel his face go back to his natural temperature. The other boy pouted as he took out his phone to scold Hinata for not telling him anything.</p><p>Tsukishima was grumbling something under his breath, Kageyama guessed that the stress had gotten to him. And as he wiped an empty table he thought about how Miya hadn’t asked about the bandages, yet he stopped him from scratching.</p><p>It was probably a coincidence, Kageyama concluded.</p><p>...</p><p> “Kageyama! Why the fuck didn’t you ever tell me about Hinata?!” Was the first thing Kageyama heard as he walked into the apartment. The ravenette blinked, dumbfounded, not knowing what kind of answer Hoshiumi expected.</p><p>“Uh...” Kageyama brightly answered. He tried to connect the dots, but his brain was not on his side at the moment.</p><p> “Don’t ‘uh...’ at me! Answer me!” Hoshiumi mimicked him, Kageyama wondered how did he manage to be surrounded by so many short and loud people. “You never said that you had such a friend!” The younger’s brain was still on ‘loading...’ phase.</p><p> “From what I remember, I’m pretty sure I mentioned him, I even brought him here a few times...” Kageyama finally said, shocking Hoshiumi. “Why do you ask?” The boy walked to sit on the couch.</p><p> Later he found out about two things. 1) Hoshiumi was dumb and had the memory of a goldfish. And 2) His best friend and his roommate had had a date earlier that day.</p><p> He had to go through a similar conversation later that night, just that this time it was with Hinata, who had him on the phone til 3 AM, rambling about Hoshiumi. He fell asleep three times, but he was a good friend and wasn’t going to cut him off just because he was sleepy (also because this could count as a favor in the future).</p><p> The next morning Kageyama told his roommate about the ‘date’ he had with Miya. He looked at the empty cup of coffee in the hands of the shorter boy, still not understanding why some people could like it so much. “Miya Atsumu? I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that name before. What college does he go to?” Kageyama knew that Miya had told him, but he didn’t consider it important.</p><p> “Even if I knew, I wouldn’t trust your memory.” The ravenette said as he closed the zipper of his jersey. Ready to go for a run as they did every Saturday Morning.</p><p>...</p><p> “Is something bothering you, Tobio-chan?” It was Monday morning, as always Oikawa was sitting in the counter sipping on a cup of something, watching Kageyama’s every movement, time to time making a comment to make the younger boy flustered, Hinata making fun of it, and the occasional sassy comment from Tsukishima. An usual Monday.</p><p> “He is nervous because his boyfriend hasn’t shown up.” Hinata answered for him. Oikawa choked. Kageyama blushed.</p><p> “WHAT?! What does this mean Tobio-chan?!” Oikawa was still coughing but managed to yell at the boy. “Why didn’t I hear anything about it?!” The brunette frowned.</p><p> “Because he is not my boyfriend, he is just a guy I met the other day!” Kageyama could feel even his ears becoming red. Hinata needed to stop calling every person he met his ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’. “I barely know his name!”</p><p> “Ouch! Tobio-kun, did you forget about me so fast?” A pretended hurt voice came from behind Oikawa, Miya smiled at Kageyama, who nearly had a heart attack. “Shouyou-kun! I didn’t know you also had morning shifts.” The blonde got closer to the counter with a soft smile.</p><p> “Atsumu-san! Only on Mondays though, I hate doing it, specially since I have to stand being with these two.” Hinata pointed towards Kageyama and Tsukishima with his thumb, the two of them glaring at the shorter boy. Miya chuckled. On the other hand Oikawa had one of the fakest smiles Kageyama had ever seen on him.</p><p> “Tsumu-chan, what a coincidence to meet you here...” The brunette said with an overly friendly tone, Miya’s eyes narrowed once he recognized the owner of the voice, his face contorting in a smile that Kageyama didn’t recognize, it was more <em>predatory</em>, and the ravenette wasn’t exactly hating it.</p><p> “Tooru-kun, fancy meeting you here...” Miya stared straight into the other’s eyes.</p><p> “Do you know each other?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow. After a short explanation he found out that the two of them were on the same college, though they didn’t quite explain why did they act so ‘weird’ with one another.</p><p>Their interactions escalated quickly from passive-aggressive to straight up aggressive-aggressive, though their smiles never left their faces. Hinata stared at them as they bickered in an almost childish way. Physically they were nothing alike, but they emitted the same kind of aura.</p><p> “Mmm... Atsumu-san is pretty much like Oikawa-san, is that why you like him so bad?” Hinata asked bluntly. The two older boys turned to him, perplexed.</p><p> Kageyama went pale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you know that goldfishes don't have bad memory? They have selective memory, choosing to remember the things that'll help them survive.<br/>I wanted to include the 'Goody-two shoes' so badly in this and after reading a lot of definitions and stuff, because I'm not a native english speaker, I found a definition that it's perfect for this chapter, according to Wikipedia at least lol So I'm so sorry if it sounds weird or something.<br/>Did you like it? You think I could get better at something? Please, let me know, every comment means the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The one with the jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm soooo sorry I took so long on updating this, I had a lot of work to do and I had so many tests and I was so stressed!! But please, forgive me :( I really like this chapter because even though it may sound unrealistic it's pretty much how I've started to date a guy some time ago.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama thought that maybe if he just wished it hard enough the floor would open up and swallow him. He could feel the two pair of eyes on him. “Hinata.” His voice was cold, and his eyes made the ginger flinch in the spot. “A word?” It was then that Hinata knew, he was about to be murdered.</p><p>Kageyama grabbed the shorter boy’s face by the cheeks with one hand, with a blank expression. The orange haired boy shuddered. “I-I-I’m so sorry Kageyama-san, I s-swear it wasn’t my inten-” “You should’ve known that that mouth of yours would be the cause of your death eventually, I really don’t understand why you so scared Hinata,” Kageyama interrupted him, pressing slightly harder with each word, his voice calm and collected. “This are just the consequences of your actions, but don’t worry, I’m nice enough to let you choose how do you want me to k-”</p><p>“Kageyama! Hinata! Stop playing around! I don’t want you to scare the clients again.” Sugawara appeared from the door that led to the other side of the shop. Kageyama and Hinata looked at him at the same time, the taller one unwilling to soften his grip, but a soft hit in the head from Sugawara made him do it.</p><p>“Sorry Sugawara-san...” “Sorry Suga-san...” Hinata was rubbing his cheeks pouting. Miya and Oikawa were no longer smiling. Narrowing his eyes at each other and then at the ginger, who instinctively went to hide behind Sugawara.</p><p>“Say what now?” Oikawa spoke, voice cold and low. Kageyama started to scratch slightly his wrist, he felt like crying, he knew that he would be probably rejected, but he didn’t want that sort of friendship he had been building up with the older boy to go down the drain.</p><p>“I can’t believe this.” Miya sounded upset, and Kageyama wanted to disappear, Hinata managed to get him two rejections in one go. If only he had never told his friend about his past crush.</p><p>“I’m really sorr-” “In what possible way do I look like this asshole?!” Oikawa asked with a disgusted face, interrupting Kageyama, who opened his eyes in surprise at the sudden question.</p><p>“Um, excuse me, but you’d be lucky to look like me. I have way more things to offer than you.” Miya responded with squinted eyes and a half smile.</p><p>“Oh, really? Cause that’s not what your ex thought.” The brunette smiled, answering two things to Kageyama: 1) That’s why they hate each other. And 2)Hinata was right, they were pretty similar in some ways, such as having a blinding ego, and he hated himself for noticing so late, maybe he had a very specific type after all.</p><p>Kageyama crouched down all of a sudden, hiding his face between his knees, sighing in relief, he could feel his heart thumping way too hard in his chest.</p><p>“Tobio-chan?!” “Tobio-kun?!” Miya and Oikawa jumped in worry. Hinata crouched down next to him giggling, he could see the red color go all the way up to Kageyama’s ears.</p><p>“Well, you managed to get away from this one, didn’t you Kageyama-kun?” Hinata snickered, right then a hand going to squeeze the top of his head roughly.</p><p>“You putted me in ‘this one’, so don’t you act all innocent now, you dumbass.” Kageyama was one to forgive but never forget, so he would make sure his friend payed for the near breakdown he just had.</p><p>“If you’re not gonna order anything, leave.” Tsukishima spoke after a few seconds of the ravenette sitting on the floor, looking directly at Miya. Sugawara apologizing right away for the behavior of his employee.</p><p>Miya chuckled and ordered something, two cups, going to completely ignore Oikawa. Kageyama proceeded to stand up, his face still a little hot. “Are you feeling okay Tobio-chan?” The brunette asked pouting, Miya walked closer to Kageyama, as much as the counter allowed it.</p><p>“You don’t have a fever, right?” The dyed blonde touched his forehead lightly, moving the dark locks aside, the ravenette flinched at the touch but didn’t protest. Oikawa clenching his jaw in annoyance.</p><p>“I’m feeling fine, that was just...” Kageyama went quiet as a pair of lips landed on his skin softly. Oikawa spitted the coffee he had in his mouth. The ravenette could feel his face going completely red again, this was clearly not the outcome he expected of the situation, unable to form any coherent word.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?!” Oikawa yelped, pushing the blonde away from Kageyama.</p><p>Miya smiled smugly. “I was checking if he had a fever, lips are very sensitive to temperature. Even an idiot like you should know that.” He said mockingly. “Never took you as the jealous type Tooru-kun.” Oikawa’s blood boiled in anger.</p><p>Kageyama’s heart was about to explode, or that’s what he felt, this was too much to handle, but luckily enough the older boys were arguing with each other and not looking at him. Hinata asked to help him prepare the drinks, maybe that would help him distract from the fresh feeling of soft lips over his forehead.</p><p>And it sure worked, once Hinata looked at one of the cups confused. “What does this mean?” The taller one grabbed it to read what was written on it, cringing internally as he did. <em>‘My pretty goody two-shoes’</em>. Kageyama threw an accusing look to Tsukishima, he had been the one to take the order, the blonde avoided his gaze.</p><p>Kageyama decided to pretend that he never read that. Miya had ordered two vanilla lattes, the ravenette felt a little bad, he’d make sure next time it would be his treat.</p><p>
  <em>‘Only if there’s another time’</em>
</p><p>Kageyama felt the sudden urge to press his nails into his arm, but both of his hands were busy at the moment.</p><p>Once they were done, Kageyama took the two cups to the counter. Miya was looking at him expectantly. He grabbed the one that read ‘Atsumu’, feeling a little flustered, he could feel eyes all over him. “Here you have, and” The ravenette said, ignoring the name that was written on the cup, grabbing the other one hesitantly. Miya pouted in disappointment. “I’m not gonna say that, Miya-san.” Kageyama was looking with disgust at the cup. But the older boy smiled.</p><p>“Tobio-kun...! That’s the first time you called my name...!” Miya with an overly dramatical voice and gestures. Kageyama frowned, a little embarrassed.</p><p>“I mean it’s your last name, it’s not a big deal.” The older boy’s expression relaxed, showing a genuine smile.</p><p>“But still, I kinda love the way it sounds when you say it.” Miya giggled, the words making Kageyama’s heart skip a beat. “I have classes soon, so I gotta run. Make sure you drink it all though,” He opened his eyes slightly as if he realized something, quickly taking off his backpack to find a pen. “And when you do, make sure to tell me what you thought.” Miya took a napkin and scribbled down something, after a few seconds sliding it over Kageyama.</p><p>The paper had some numbers written, plus the dyed blonde’s name with a heart at the end. Oikawa frowned, crushing the empty cup on his hands.</p><p>“Okay...Miya-san.” Kageyama flushed slightly as he pronounced the other’s name, too self conscious about it. “Be careful on your way there.” The ravenette regretted those words the second they left his mouth, wondering if that was something people said, wishing to have Hinata’s or Sugawara’s social skills. But Miya's face only got even more happy.</p><p>“You’re so sweet, Tobio-kun! Maybe next time we can meet without any nuisances around.” Miya smiled, side eyeing at Oikawa. Kageyama could only nod, he was dangerously weak to that smile.</p><p>“Excuse me? What did you just said?!” The brunette glared at Miya from his seat.</p><p>“Tooru-kun~ it’s very rude to eavesdrop on other people conversation’s.” Miya chuckled with a clearly fake smile as he walked towards the door. “See ya~” He waved at Oikawa before going out.</p><p>“Tobio-chan! Why don’t I ever get a ‘be careful’?” The older boy pouted at Kageyama, who was staring at the napkin on his hands, folding it after some time, treating it as if it was something fragile.</p><p>“Isn’t it time for you to leave already?” Tsukishima huffed, clearly annoyed by the recent scene and the noise it came with it.</p><p>“Tsukishima! Stop kicking out our clients!” Sugawara scolded. But the blonde was right, and after a few seconds Oikawa was running out the door. Hinata teased him about the whole thing, jumping as tried to imitate the gesture Miya had done earlier, the older of the whole group having to stop him before he broke something.</p><p>“Tsukishima, you have to stop kicking out Kageyama’s boyfriends, we never say anything when Kuroo-san comes to see you.” Hinata poked on the taller boy’s cheek.</p><p>“That’s because he doesn’t make a scandal every time.” Tsukishima kept on looking at his phone, not really paying attention to anything. <em>‘You’d have to be stupid to think that they didn’t hear what Hinata said...’ </em>He thought remembering the incident as the ginger started to play with his hair.</p><p>...</p><p>Luckily enough Kageyama’s shift was over soon after. The beverage was still slightly warm, so he drank it on his way home, it was nice, but maybe it was probably because he added a lot of sweetener just in case, he didn’t want to risk having that awful bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>He looked at the cup, reading what it had written. <em>‘Goody two-shoes’. </em>He couldn’t understand the meaning. So when he entered the apartment it was the first thing he asked Hoshiumi.</p><p>“Huh? Goody two-shoes? Isn’t it someone who is well behaved or something like that?” The older boy raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t the best option to ask, but he didn’t lose anything in doing so. “It’s the first time I hear it too.” Hoshiumi was tying up his sneakers on the doorway. “Your crush sounds pretty weird if you ask me.”</p><p>“You have no right to say that to me.” The older boy flushed slightly before saying goodbye and leaving. Kageyama decided he would ask someone in class, it was art history, so at least someone in there should be good with words, at least one.</p><p> ...</p><p> Sadly that didn’t happen, it was about to though. Shimizu, who was the assistant of the teacher was going to tell him, but a loud guy jump to try to hug her as she spoke, being instantly dodged. “Kiyoko-san~ let’s go~ I really want to try that new ice cream!” The guy smiled cheerfully despite the cold gesture. Kageyama found the man’s face very familiar.</p><p> “Tanaka, you can go alone of you want it so much.” The girl responded in a soft voice. But after a few minutes ignoring Kageyama completely she ended up following. Leaving the poor boy as clueless as before.</p><p> Kageyama wanted to keep the cup, so he washed it. He didn’t understand why but he wanted to do it, it gave him a nice feeling, not that he would ever say it out loud. He added the number to his contacts, but when he was going to write, he went blank. He didn’t know ehat was he supposed to write. He sucked at texting as much as he did in talking, maybe even worse. So he decided to postpone it.</p><p> And he did. For one day. For two days. For three days. His anxiety growing each day.</p><p> “Why don’t you wanna do it?” Hoshiumi and Kageyama were sitting in the couch, the older one typing something on his phone and the other one looking at Miya’s contact. “I thought you liked the guy.” The white haired boy raised an eyebrow.</p><p> “It’s not that I don’t want to...But it’s been a long time since then, isn’t it weird to do it now?” Kageyama squinted his eyes. The other boy rolled his eyes, snatching the phone from his hands. “Hoshiumi-san!” The ravenette yelped.</p><p> “If you think like that you won’t ever get laid Kageyama!” Hoshiumi frowned as he started to type something on the screen, avoiding the younger one’s hands from taking the cellphone away. Maybe he was shorter but he was agile, so he kept on typing as he was chased through the apartment. “It’s as easy...”</p><p> “Wait! Hoshiumi-san!”</p><p> “...as this.” Hoshiumi pressed ‘send’ as he showed the screen at Kageyama, who opened his eyes in shock. “You’ll thank me later. Sometimes it’s better when you don’t think things through!” The older boy smiled proudly, the other was dumbfounded, he couldn’t expect nothing else from Hoshiumi really, there must have been a reason of why he was ‘dating’ Hinata.</p><p> The message was as simple as ‘Hi’ but it’d still make Kageyama nervous. It was Thursday night so the chances of him answering right away were little to none, so that made him a bit more at ease, but the tingling sensation at his chest would not go away.</p><p> Both of them went to sit on the couch again, Hoshiumi browsing through netflix to find a movie to watch before going to sleep, Kageyama leaving the phone over the coffee table, staring at it every few seconds, wishing for it to sound and at the same time not to do so, his nails clutched at the skin every few minutes.</p><p> “Chill, the more you look at it the more nervous you’ll ge- OH MY GOD!” The phone in the table pinged, startling both boys. “Is it him? Are you going to answer?” Hoshiumi was smiling, unlike Kageyama, who didn’t want to see the screen, if it was him he wouldn’t know how to continue the conversation, and if it wasn’t him he would be disappointed.</p><p> “I’m going to bed.” Kageyama said, ignoring Hoshiumi’s protests, taking his phone with him, doing his best to not to look at the screen. But once he was tucked in bed and ready to close his eyes, the need to see became unbearable. He picked up the phone, hesitating a little before pressing the button, the light a little too bright for his eyes.</p><p> ‘<strong><b>Miya Atsumu :</b></strong> <em>Damn you can take your time for a cup of coffee, Tobio-kun’</em></p><p>He probably guessed that it was Kageyama from the profile pic, it was a photo of Hinata and him eating ice cream, the ginger had taken it without him noticing, immediately putting it on his profile, Kageyama didn’t hate it and everyone seemed to like it, so he left it there.</p><p>A smile appeared over his lips, he didn’t know he was going to answer yet, but a warm feeling spreaded across his body. He left the phone face down on the night table, his bed suddenly feeling like the softest place on earth, he hugged one of the pillows and closed his eyes.</p><p>....</p><p>The next morning he was with Yachi and Azumane, it was pretty quiet due to Oikawa not being anywhere near the shop, he had a test that morning so he went straight to classes. Kageyama took out his phone once he saw there were no more clients at the moment. He hadn’t even open the chat, afraid of leaving Miya on seen, but he didn’t want to repeat the same thing that happened before and ending up screwing it up because he was scared of answering.</p><p>The profile pic was of Miya wearing a large black hoodie, looking to the side, as if he didn’t know someone was taking a picture, and Kageyama pressed his lips together, wondering why someone as hadsome as Miya would be interested in someone so... He couldn’t finish the sentence, he couldn’t find a right description for himself.</p><p>He decided that the best option was just go as honest as he could be, remembering what his roommate had said yesterday, just not think things through, and if it failed, well, at least he could blame it on someone else.</p><p>‘<strong><b>Me:</b></strong> <em>I didn’t know what to say’</em></p><p>The anxiety started to grow again, maybe it sounded weird, but before he had time to think more into it Yachi asked him something, distracting him from the phone. The rest of his shift went calmly, he was with the calmest out of all his coworkers after all.</p><p>His heart nearly stopped when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket, he was on his way home when it happened. It was Miya.</p><p>‘<strong><b>Miya Atsumu:</b></strong><em> You could’ve typed a dot and I’d be happy with it’</em></p><p>‘<strong><b>Miya Atsumu: </b></strong><em>And? Did you like this one?’</em></p><p>Kageyama was surprised to see how a single message could make him feel strangely calm. He answered once he was back on the apartment, the conversation feeling extremely natural and easy, it was pretty weird for him to be so comfortable with someone he barely knew, but it was nice, a little smile taking over his face the whole time.</p><p>...</p><p>“When are you going to see Atsumu-san again?” Hinata asked once they found a bench to sit on, it was Sunday afternoon, Kageyama had agreed on going out to buy some things, he hated doing it, but the shorter boy had promised an ice cream, the ravenette regretted a little his choice, the weather was starting to get slightly cold and his fingers were going numb from holding the cone, he was terribly sensitive to low temperature on his hands.</p><p>“Don’t know, he hasn’t said anything about it.” Kageyama said with a relaxed expression, Hinata hummed, the other boy knew that that meant he was up to something.</p><p>“And you don’t want to?” Hinata asked with a weird tone, looking absently at his phone.</p><p>“If you wanna say anything say it.” Kageyama had known his friend for way too long.</p><p>“You should ask him out! He is waiting for you to do it!” The ginger said in a high pitched voice, the taller boy opened his eyes, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. He never thought about doing so, he never asked someone out on a date before, sure, he had had girlfriends but never explicitly ‘asked’ them on a date, they’d just go, at most saying ‘let’s go there’, so it was weird to do it for the first time.</p><p>“W-what?...I don’t want to.” Kageyama answered after a few seconds, flustered.</p><p>“Yes, you do! I know you do, because I’ve known you since forever!” Hinata jumped off of the seat, startling the ravenette. “Just do it! I promise it’s not that difficult! He really likes you!” Those words made Kageyama’s ear flush.</p><p>And after a few minutes of back and forth between the two of them, Kageyama gave, and promised he would ask him, but later, he had to prepare mentally for it. They went back to their homes, it was already dark outside, he was nervous.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t know what to offer, he was in blank, so after a few minutes of searching through the intenet, he chose one of the first things that appeared.</p><p>‘<strong><b>Me:</b></strong> <em>Miya-san, can I ask you something?’</em></p><p><em>‘</em><strong><b>Miya Atsumu:</b></strong> <em>?? Sure’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘</em>
  <strong>
    <b>Miya Atsumu: </b>
  </strong>
  <em>Is something wrong?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘</em> <strong> <b>Me: </b> </strong> <em>Nono it’s not that’</em></p><p><em>‘</em> <strong> <b>Me:</b> </strong> <em> I just wanted to know if you’d like to go out someday’</em></p><p><em>‘</em> <strong> <b>Me: </b> </strong> <em>Only if you want to’</em></p><p><em>‘</em> <strong> <b>Me: </b> </strong> <em>And if you don’t it’s okay’</em></p><p><em>‘</em> <strong> <b>Me:</b> </strong> <em> don’t feel obligated’</em></p><p><em>‘</em> <strong> <b>Miya Atsumu: </b> </strong> <em>Are you kidding?! I’d love that!</em></p><p>Kageyama’s heart was racing, it was such an exciting thing to do and so scary at the same time, he hated and loved this.</p><p>After a few more minutes of chatting it was decided, they would go to the movies on Friday, and Kageyama realizing that they would be on a dark room, next to each other, for more than an hour and a half. Maybe he could still take it back. </p><p>Or maybe not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God, I can relate so bad to this chapter lol that feeling of nervousness and excitement and the really fast decisions.<br/>Also, Hinata and Hoshiumi, best wingmen or best wingmen? <br/>I'm so sorry for taking so long, I really did my best, I can't wait to write the next part, I really like first dates and the weirdness-tenderness that comes with it.<br/>I really hope you liked it, and if you did please let me know, every comment means the world to me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>